<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>biting the heads off snakes by likeabomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770632">biting the heads off snakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb'>likeabomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TO EAT THE WORLD RAW [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Daishou/Mika/Numai, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabomb/pseuds/likeabomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his sworn guard Numai informs prince Daishou that his extended family intends to kill him, the marriage deal to princess Mika becomes a life or death decision. A decision that is entirely out of his hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TO EAT THE WORLD RAW [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>biting the heads off snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there are daggers hanging over his bed.<br/>he would be lucky for a blade between his ribs.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Originally written for Day 1 of Nohebi Week, the prompt being "royalty au", and it kind of sparked an entire extended universe.<br/>For reference, the rulers of larger territories are referred to as Emperor and Empress, those of smaller are Lords and Ladies. The children of any ruler is a Prince or Princess.</p><p>Each territory has it's own name for their guards, and Nohebi's are:</p><p>kraits = pages<br/>cobras = squires<br/>vipers = knights</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don’t fall asleep.</p><p>Don’t fall asleep.</p><p>Don’t… fall… a-</p><p>The leg of his chair is kicked and Daishou shifts suddenly, staring with wide eyes. They move subtly to his guardsman standing at his elbow. Numai looks down at him over his nose, lips just tight enough Daishou gets the messages without coming across as too much of a scowl.</p><p>Daishou’s eyes snap back to the advisor droning on.</p><p>“The Miasma has been lingering just outside of the east side of Karasuno’s territory. Between Karasuno and Nekoma. It hasn’t moved in two weeks, but there’s no saying it won’t.”</p><p>“Have there been any recent casualties?”</p><p>“No casualties yet, but there’s been a fair few who’ve fallen ill in the outskirts of Karasuno closest to the Miasma.”</p><p>Emperor Daishou lifts his tea to sip it while he listens. Daishou’s eyes catch the glittering of his father’s rings in the sunlight streaming in through the drapes. He wishes the breeze was stronger.</p><p>“The deal between Karasuno and Johzenji was made final three days ago, and Prince Terushima will be joining the Sawamura family in Karasuno in the coming weeks.”</p><p>“Good. That’ll be good for the morale of the people, with the Miasma so close.”</p><p>A dragonfly slips between the drapes and flutters about the room, casting rainbow shimmers across the map pinned to the wooden table between them. Daishou watches it skirt around lost more than he pays attention to what his father’s advisor is saying. It’s probably important on a technical level, but he’s bored out of his skull. He hates sitting in on this sort of thing. None of this has anything to do with him.</p><p>When it flies back out the window, he watches Sakishima start to collect up some of the pages of news and dealings in the world and slide them back in place in a big book. He’s the current advisor’s apprentice, with a quick mind and a sharp tongue, and Daishou is glad he got out of the krait training. It didn’t suit him.</p><p>He thinks for a moment that Sakishima would one day be <em> his </em> advisor before something heavy pangs in his chest and he squashes it down so he can breathe.</p><p>“And the Yamaka’s travel?” His father asks.</p><p>Tuning back in, Daishou turns his head to stare at his father. <em> This </em>has something to do with him.</p><p>“They’re a day out, stil. If the storm stays at bay, they should be here by tomorrow. Hopefully before midday.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Before, Daishou was listening but didn’t care. Now his mind is entirely preoccupied by other things.The Yamaka family would be here tomorrow. And with them, the princess his parents were trying to finalize a deal with. Not for the princess to come here to Nohebi territory, but rather, for Daishou to be sent to the Yamaka territory. To be the lord of the land there.</p><p>His stomach squirms like he’s swallowed an angry snake, and he stands up slowly, bowing his head to excuse himself.</p><p>Numai apologizes as well before following behind him.</p><p>Thankfully, the emperor doesn’t argue. But Daishou can feel his eyes on the back of his neck.</p><p>It’s not until they’re several long stone hallways away from the war room does Daishou stop. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to think. His parents are sending him away to a far away territory, in the mountains, and the trees, never to return home, and he can’t for the life of him understand why.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve this, Kazuma?” He asks, half turning to look over his shoulder at his guard.</p><p>“Nothing, sire,” Numai answers. The hard line of his shoulders softens a little when he sees Daishou’s face.</p><p>“I’m being cast aside. I won’t be a prince after this deal is agreed upon.” He turns around entirely, keeping his voice a low hiss, “Is my mother pregnant?”</p><p>Eyes widen and brows tighten, Numai scrambles for an answer, “N-Not that I know of? I wouldn’t know. I’m your sworn, not hers.”</p><p>“Nohebi won’t have an heir if they send me away.” Daishou explains, as if Numai doesn’t stand at his side through almost every important talk. They’re practically attached at the hip. Not by choice, for either of them, but a fact of their lives regardless.</p><p>Looking him over, Daishou notes the tiny tells in Numai’s form that give him away. The little purse of his lips. The tightening of his jaw-</p><p>“What do you know?”</p><p>Numai says nothing, and just stares at him instead.</p><p>“Were you sworn off saying?” Daishou asks, tone taking a turn into exasperation.</p><p>Still Numai says nothing, but his eyes do drop.</p><p>Daishou waits, hoping the weight of his eyes will make Numai buckle, but he is, as always, stubborn and resilient. Just like he’d been trained to be.</p><p>He turns on his heel quickly, heading down the hallway. He doesn’t have anything to say right now, but not for lack of wanting. He wants to yell and kick and scream and bite something.</p><p>It’s not fair.</p><p>He is the prince of Nohebi, and for the emperor and empress to be <em> giving him away </em>like he’s some old toy- it makes him feel small. Small and scared. He doesn’t like feeling that way. He’s a prince. He’s been taught for years that his life and his blood are important. That he will be great one day.</p><p>Nohebi isn’t at risk of war, especially from such a small territory as Yamaka. The territory isn’t in decline, either. The economy and their people have been growing in health and numbers with the last half decade of cool summers and warm winters.</p><p>And yet, his family is throwing him away, to some no name back water territory with nothing to their name except some really tall trees. And the one person he’s meant to be able to trust with his life, because his life is in his hands, knows something and won’t tell him.</p><p>He stomps his way all the way back to his room.</p><p>Numai stands guard when Madam Nakamura comes to torture him with a bath, scrubbing his skin raw in the too hot water. It’s already hot outside, the water on top of it makes him feel faint, but she insists, and no matter how he protests, she wags her finger at him.</p><p>Daishou has dinner brought to his room, and his sworn stays ever vigilant.</p><p>Until the last of the servants peter out, and leave Daishou to the rest of his evening.</p><p>He sits with his legs over one of the arms of the chair in front of the fireplace, watching the flickering wards that keep the heat in the chimney and out of the room while he shapes his nails, glittering with ceremonial gold and green.</p><p>“You’ve had something on your mind since you left the war room.”</p><p>“No shit,” Daishou cuts out, throwing his nail file at Numai. He misses, of course, and it clatters with a metal clang to the stone floor.</p><p>“There have been reports that the aunts and uncles on both sides of your family have been conspiring to have you killed before you reach age.”</p><p>Numai states it like fact, and Daishou has no reason to think he’s lying.</p><p>The rage and frustration empties out of him and sweat beads on the back of his neck immediately. He swallows hard and draws a breath, almost like he has something to say, but everything dies on his tongue.</p><p>“I was sworn by the emperor and empress not to tell you, in case you decided to take it upon yourself and do something about it yourself, but as your future guardsman, I think it’s in your best interest you know.”</p><p>Daishou’s shoulders rise and he heaves a sigh, “Don’t be so formal about it, Kazu-kun. Come here.” He gestures with a hand. “You're going to be on high alert til something happens, or a deal is struck, so… get comfortable.”</p><p>Numai lets the tension loosen from his muscles and reaches to work a kink out of his neck, groaning quietly, “Finally.”</p><p>“It’s been just us since midday and you were stiff as stone. You never needed to be,” Daishou shakes his head.</p><p>“With Madam Nakamura and the servants in and out, I was keeping up with appearances, brat.”</p><p>Daishou shows his teeth, and the golden fangs that denote him a prince of Nohebi gleam in the fire light.</p><p>“Stubborn bastard.”</p><p>Unlatching some of his outer armor, he sets pieces aside. He won’t let his guard down, Daishou knows, but he needs time to breathe just like anyone.</p><p>Silence stretches between them while Daishou considers what Numai told him.</p><p>“Do you think they’re going to make a move before a deal is made?”</p><p>Running a hand along his armor, Numai draws a breath, looking at his prince, “I don’t think so. I think if the deal doesn’t follow through, they might. But if a deal is settled on, there’s no reason for them to make a move. You won’t be the heir to the Nohebi name at that point, and it will pass to one of them.”</p><p>“Unless my mother is with child again, right?”</p><p>“She’s not.”</p><p>“You know?” Daishou presses, picking at one of the gemstones pressed into his thumb nail for something to do with his hands.</p><p>“Of course I know. It’s my job to know.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t get so cocky, Kazuma, you’re only a krait.”</p><p>“A krait sworn to the prince.”</p><p>“To the soon to be <em> former </em> prince.”</p><p>“But sworn no less,” Numai promises.</p><p>“If a deal is made before you’re promoted, are you still going to be my guardsman?” His voice sounds smaller than he meant it, but Numai has been sworn to his hand since they were eight, and soon they’ll have been together longer than they were ever apart. It would be strange not to have Numai in his life and by his side.</p><p>“I asked viper Oumizu, and he said I would just continue my training with the Yamaka royal guard.”</p><p>Daishou huffs a laugh, “Don’t they all use axes? Like woodsmen?”</p><p>Numai leans over his chair, reaching down to tweak his nose, “Be respectful. They may be your people soon.”</p><p>Swatting his hand away, Daishou shifts in his seat to see Numai wander the room, pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher sweating on the tray by the bed.</p><p>“What’s their plan, then?”</p><p>“That, I don’t know,” Numai admits, coming back around to sit himself down in the chair closest to Daishou’s. “But they’re making a move to prioritize your safety. You should be grateful.”</p><p>“Grateful,” Daishou repeats, “I’m being sent from my home, married to a stranger. I won’t be returning. If something happens-”</p><p>“If something happens, it will happen. But you will be safe. That’s <em> my </em> priority. Everything else is secondary.”</p><p>“Pretty treasonous, don’t you think, krait Numai?”</p><p>Numai gives him an unimpressed look, setting his drink aside, “You are, and will always be, the only thing that comes first. I’m sworn to you, even if not formally yet. I made a promise. My loyalty is to <em> you </em>, Suguru.”</p><p>A lot of the fight leaves Daishou with Numai’s words. He knows he’s right, but it still sweeps through his gut like the stories of the ocean on the sand he’s heard of.</p><p>“If your loyalties end up with another territory through a marriage deal, that’s where my loyalties will be. I can’t very well help Nohebi if I’m out in the middle of the woods in Yamaka, so it won’t matter.”</p><p>Flushing, Daishou opens his mouth before snapping it closed. He stares, frustrated, for a solid half minute while Numai watches him with high brows, eyes expectant. When he finally speaks up, he huffs, “I get it, alright?”</p><p>“It’s simply the way it is, Suguru, don’t get bent out of shape about it,” Numai chides, misunderstanding the heat in Daishou’s face.</p><p>Daishou doesn’t know how to deal with his sworn. He’s strong and capable, the most capable of the kraits training to be the newest crop of guards for the palace, picked from across the territory specifically for their family history and personal skill. Numai is loyal and does his job well, and knows when to take a breather. He and Daishou are friends. He’s not sure how often princes and princesses become friends with their guardsmen, but Daishou knows he has, and now that he has Numai, he won’t be letting him go. As if Numai would ever leave his side with how he goes on and on about his duty and promise.</p><p>The two talk about what will happen the next day with regards to the coming guests, and Daishou ends up dozing off in the chair.</p><p>Numai scoops him up to set him in his bed, checks on the prince’s familiar, Nori, and seats himself in one of the chairs with his spear within arm’s reach, resigned to sleep lightly. With the clear dangers to Daishou’s life, he isn’t sure when he’ll be able to sleep deeply again.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Morning drags fire across Daishou’s bed and when it finally reaches his face, he bares his teeth at the audacity of it all. Climbing out of bed, he moves through his quarters sluggishly, rubbing oil into his skin, and checking on Nori. When he reaches a hand, she lifts her head into it, much like a dog or cat would, and Daishou smiles fondly, stroking the top of her head. He leaves her be, content to warm herself in a coil in the window.</p><p>Numai is gone for training, and two of the older guards are stationed at his door.</p><p>When he leaves, they don’t protest. Daishou wonders how many of the guards know there is a looming threat to his life, and how many are actually just in his aunts and uncles’ pockets.</p><p>He hears Madam Nakamura down one of the halls at one point, though, and books it down one of the dark servant halls, refusing to let the old hag catch him and doll him up. Sure, he’d like to look presentable for the Yamaka family, but they’re not here, and all the old woman will do is nag him for sleeping late.</p><p>After sweeping through the kitchen, swiping a couple figs from under the cooks nose, slicing into it as he walks out towards the barracks. Folding half of one in half, he bites into it before stepping out into the courtyard.</p><p>The kraits are going through their morning drills. Nohebi’s guardsmen are all proficient with spears, and Daishou often comes down to watch them practice. He commits what he can of their movements to memory. He knows it might not win him any fights if it came down to it, but it might give him the unexpected edge he needs. He pays close attention now that the thought of his extended family’s glistening fangs lingers in the back of his mind.</p><p>In between sets, viper Oumizu calls out to him, “Prince Daishou, shouldn’t you be getting prepared for your day? You’re distracting the kraits.”</p><p>Daishou smiles and licks a line of juice off his knife, watching a few of the trainees sweat.</p><p>“Your pupils shouldn’t be so easily distracted, viper Oumizu!”</p><p>The man scoffs, but Daishou sees the inkling of a smile when he calls for them to begin their next set, “Numai is not here this morning, sire.”</p><p>“Well, where is he?”</p><p>“Emperor Daishou asked for him.”</p><p>Sucking his teeth, Daishou hums a note the head of the guard can’t hear from where he’s running through the set with the trainees. He ducks back into the hall, folding the other half of the fig he cut to eat that too, licking his lips after. Tucking the knife away, he holds the other fruit carefully as he picks up into a jog, thinking about just where Numai and his father might be meeting, and hoping he doesn’t run into Madam Nakamura again.</p><p>He’s got two hours until midday, and the whole palace is in a frantic rush to make sure things are prepared for the guests, from the rooms, to the dinner they’ll have, to the springs in immaculate condition.</p><p>Nohebi is known for its springs and their healing properties, so there’s no doubt that the emperor and empress will be showing their guests to the springs. It would be rude otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Daishou doesn’t end up finding Numai. He slips in and out of the dark side corridors the servants use to get around the palace mostly unseen, shortcuts carved all throughout, but in the end, doesn’t end up finding Numai, or his father.</p><p>The announcement horns of the Yamaka family arriving makes Daishou’s gut twist with some mix of excitement and dread. He hasn’t gotten ready and they’ll expect him to be prepared for <em> something </em>- he doesn’t even know. They don’t often have guests. The last time he can remember hosting guests was the second meeting with the Hasegawa family, and his elder sister had left hand in hand with their lord son.</p><p>With a split second decision, Daishou heads down to the entrance hall, rather than his room, because the morbid curiosity of it all is far more enticing than willingly subjecting himself to Madam Nakamura and her scolding. He’s not a child anymore, and he doesn’t need her drooping face haranguing him.</p><p>Skirting around the corner, keeping his back to the cool wall, Daishou leans a little to hear the talk in the entrance hall.</p><p>“I trust the trip wasn’t too difficult?”</p><p>“No more than was expected.”</p><p>“Please, come in, in where it’s cool. We’re happy to host you.”</p><p>“It’s an honor. Thank you for welcoming us into your territory and home.”</p><p>Daishou listens to the words, the scuff of boots, close enough to feel the heat of the day that pours in the grand doors.</p><p>His feet shuffle whisper quiet on the floor as he stares down at his slippers, watching the shimmer of the little gold snakes embroidered in beads. The fig feels heavy in his too warm grip.</p><p>He racks his brain for where in the palace Numai could be. He doesn’t hear his voice in among the few in the entrance hall. It’s mostly his father. He’s no doubt trying to butter up the lord come to visit them, but Daishou has long since tuned it out.</p><p>As they’ve gotten older, both he and Numai’s responsibilities have become heavier. To think his father called for him specifically, and privately, knowing what Numai knows about the treacherous underbelly of Nohebi and their intentions- nothing good comes to mind. Thinking back to it, he remembers the first time the realization of the enormous weight of Numai’s promise had really hit him.</p><p>He’d stood on the bridge watching through the cracks voile drapes, casting his shadow along the ripples of fabric in the breeze, and watched them working and training. Daishou had always wondered what it was like to live that kind of life. To work every day from dawn til dusk, and even farther, just for a chance to swear an oath of blood to one single person. To be ready, in any situation, to murder another person, or if it came to it, to lay one’s life down for another.</p><p>To see the trainees fall into sparring practice, and realize that the way Numai swung his spear, the way he warded off attackers, the way he thrusted for killing blows- those were all the movements of a young man with one very simple goal. The absolute safety of another life.</p><p><em> His </em> life.</p><p>He would have stood and watched longer if he hadn’t been caught by viper Oumizu and told to go back inside.</p><p>Daishou realized too little to late that in his thoughts drifting to Numai and the kraits, the entrance hall has gone quiet. He peeks through the drapes to see if they’re still walking, but he doesn’t see anyone. The one chance he had at sneaking a glimpse at the princess, his potential betrothed, before the formal introductions, wasted.</p><p>“You’re gonna get into trouble,” a voice speaks up, just behind him, and Daishou shrieks, tugging hard on the curtains. The whole thing comes down overtop of him and Numai with a heavy clatter that echoes the length of the hall.</p><p>“Numai! Look what you made me do!”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you’re a crybaby!” Numai huffs from the tangle of fabric they’re under.</p><p>Daishou reaches out blindly to swat at him, “I’m not a <em> crybaby </em> ! What are you, <em> eight </em>?”</p><p>“You’re definitely gonna get caught if you don’t be quiet,” Numai warns, pulling himself free of the curtain the prince had yanked down.</p><p>“You’re such a bastard.”</p><p>Numai just laughs at him.</p><p>Pushing the drapes off onto the floor, Daishou quickly ducks down the hallway and counts under his breath before taking another turn. Numai follows along, walking a step behind him. He stops short and turns, heaving a breath as he grabs for Numai’s hand, setting the too warm fig in it, maybe a little hard.</p><p>“Where were you all morning?” Daishou asks, turning to start walking again.</p><p>“I was called away,” Numai answers, and Daishou can hear the soft shift of his knife, and then a soft suckling sound, likely of him licking his fingers. Daishou had definitely bruised that poor fruit carrying it around for him all morning.</p><p>He doesn’t elaborate and Daishou is too frustrated with everything happening and his own dumb choices to want to wring him for answers.</p><p>“You’d get into trouble for not addressing me properly too, you know.”</p><p>“Would I?” Numai hums, glancing down a few hallways while they skitter through the shade, “Would you <em> tell on me </em>?”</p><p>Skirting to a stop suddenly again, Daishou turns. Numai doesn’t run into him. He’s very good at his job, even with his hands full of fruit.</p><p>“Maybe,” Daishou’s face scrunches in a pout. “Maybe I would.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“And why wouldn’t I?” he demands, whipping back around, his clothes fluttering and shimmering as he does. He storms down the hall, talking over his shoulder, “Would you try and stop me?”</p><p>“No,” Numai admits, “But you’d be sad if I were exiled.”</p><p>When he comes to a stop this time, it’s slow, and his eyes are downcast when he turns to look at the young man who will soon become the cobra directly responsible for his life. He turns to look at his friend. His brows knit as he looks him up and down, and Daishou huffs before turning down a different hall, unable to really come up with anything in argument.</p><p>Numai follows behind him, silent.</p><p>Until he can’t help himself anymore, “You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry. You’re still not ready.”</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going,” Daishou half jogs the last few turns, glad for the cool air of the deepest parts of the palace. “Not like you’re any help.”</p><p>“Did you see her at least?”</p><p>Daishou heaves a sigh when he comes out into the hall that his room is at the end of. He turns to look at Numai who steps up beside him. He can’t hear his nanny storming around, so she must have gone to look for him somewhere else.</p><p>“No,” he says, and there’s a nervousness to his voice and the way he shuffles a little before purposefully fluttering his ribboned sleeves, heading for his room. He calls over his shoulder, “You’re helping me get ready.”</p><p>“As you wish, sire.”</p><p>Daishou can hear the edge of the smirk in his voice, even without having to see it.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“Sto’ mo’in’,” Numai growls, his words muffled by the golden clips pinched between his lips.</p><p>“Come <em> on </em>, Kazuma, we’re late.”</p><p>“Who’s fault is that, you brat?” Numai jabs him with one of the clips and Daishou swats him in the head.</p><p>“They’re gonna kill me,” Daishou breathes, hands smoothing down the front of his vest as Numai slides the clips in the sides. A deep emerald green in color, the clips hold together two loops that line the split hem on either side. Shiny gold, shimmering from being polished the night before. His pants are a thin and loose material, good for the weather, a similar green to his vest and shoes. The white shirt under his vest is sheer with no taper past the shoulder, just long strips of fabric, light and airy, that fall around his arms.</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen before a deal is struck, Suguru,” Numai points out, sliding the last clip into place.</p><p>Ever since he’d been told the night before, Daishou hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. About the whispers, about the eyes, about all his mother and father’s siblings and their husbands and wives. A den of snakes biding their time. He doesn’t think he would be a good ruler, but that’s no reason to <em> kill him </em>, right?</p><p>“There, done! Let’s go.”</p><p>Daishou bolts for the door as soon as Numai had the first word out of his mouth.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>He stops at the door and turns with wide eyes. Numai reaches to run the prince’s hair through his fingers and fix it. Daishou’s expression softens just a bit at the careful touch. His grip on the door tightens, though, and his feet feel nailed to the floor.</p><p>“Prince Daishou, you’re already late,” Numai encourages.</p><p>“I can’t do this.” His voice comes out smaller than he means.</p><p>“You have to.”</p><p>Jaw tightening, he looks to Numai beside him, and thinks back to the day the boy had knelt in front of him and promised his life. Informally, they were both too young, but a promise had been a promise, and once Numai was a cobra, he would be tasked with Daishou’s safety, in its entirety, until the day he died. And that meant if this arrangement went to plan, Numai would be the only piece of home he’d have. With him always.</p><p>They’re both young, though, and Daishou doesn’t have the words to express how he feels. To himself or otherwise. So he squares his shoulders and bolts down the hall, headed for the springs, the most likely place his parents would be entertaining their guests.</p><p>Numai stays right on the prince’s tail the whole way down.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>“It’s stunning, really.”</p><p>“The greatest treasure of Nohebi,” his father’s voice agrees.</p><p>“It would be a shame to grow up with such a unique splendor in one’s life and never return to it.” There’s something in his voice, but Daishou can’t place it.</p><p>“He will see other wonders of the world.” His father’s voice sounds clipped, but with a veneer of politeness that is expected of him as the emperor of a territory.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right.”</p><p>“I’ve heard the trees of the Yamaka territory are particularly beautiful. Is it true they’re taller than giants?”</p><p>“It’s true. They’ll certainly be a sight for him, I’m sure.”</p><p>Daishou’s decorated fingernails dig into his soft palms.</p><p>He really can’t do this.</p><p>Numai’s hand just barely touches the small of his back, and Daishou glances to the side at him. His krait only gives him a little nod, and Daishou steps out of the shadows and into the warm light that filters through the myriad of colored drapes and strings of glass beads over the windows, ruffled gently by the draft always coming through the center courtyard. </p><p>The shuffle of his feet alerts his father farther down the hallway. Numai stays out of sight in the dark.</p><p>“Suguru,” his father hums, offering a hand. Daishou isn’t sure if it’s tilted in a manner to show the other man his son, or to beckon him closer. It takes a wave to get his feet moving.</p><p>“Lord Yamaka, this is my son, Daishou Suguru.”</p><p>The man before him is tall and broad in a way Daishou isn’t all too familiar with. Most people from the Nohebi territory are tall and slender. His facial hair is bushy. It looks coarse. He wears greens, too, but they’re closer to browns than the yellow tints he’s more accustomed to.</p><p>“Suguru, this is Lord Yamaka. He is the head of the Yamaka family.”</p><p>Giving a little nod, and a bow, Daishou answers in a practiced manner, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. We’re happy to host you.”</p><p>“A clear voice, if a little small,” the lord comments.</p><p>He didn’t feel the weight of the scrutinizing eye before, but he does now, very acutely. It hits him all at once that he’s being judged. </p><p>He’s being <em> appraised </em>.</p><p>He doesn’t like this feeling.</p><p>Daishou lifts his head slowly, but doesn’t dare make eye contact with their guest. Instead he looks at his father. He has no excuse for why he’s late, and why his nanny is probably running around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for him. At this point, it doesn’t matter. He’s here now. He’ll likely be punished later, but he doubts it will be severe. Especially if the deal follows through.</p><p>The thought makes his stomach curdle.</p><p>“Were you in the sun, Suguru?” His father asks, reaching a hand to brush his hair away from his face.</p><p>“No,” he answers simply. He drops his eyes.</p><p>“You look flushed, child.”</p><p>A silence stretches between them, and his father hums a soft note before gesturing, “Find your mother. She’s on the other side of the courtyard. Hurry up, now.”</p><p>Daishou nods, giving them both another little bow before he takes off around the walkways that surround the central courtyard of the palace. The space is entirely open, and the crunch of sand that gets brought up onto the tiles follows him.</p><p>If the two men say anything as he leaves, he doesn’t hear it. He wishes Numai were on his tail like before. He has other duties to attend to while he’s still in training to become a cobra, but it makes Daishou’s shoulders raise around his ears when Numai isn’t at least within shouting distance.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Everything is a flurry after that, though. Daishou finds his mother on the other side of the courtyard, talking with his nanny, and pointedly doesn’t make eye contact with the old crone so he doesn’t have to deal with the daggers she’s pinning him down with. She can be so scary. His mother smiles gently for the lady Yamaka, and Daishou’s eyes follow. She looks like her husband, but pretty.</p><p>When she moves her arm, Daishou realizes that the princess is standing beside the lady. He stares, because he doesn’t know what else to do. She’s mostly obscured by her mother’s hip and layered skirts, but Daishou can see enough. She’s wearing a veil, as is traditional. It’s a green lace that stands out against the caramel color of her hair. Her bangs cut across her forehead in a striking manner, but he can’t see her eyes.</p><p>He doesn’t have a chance to really take the sight of her in when his mother ushers him in a different direction, and as soon as they’re out of sight, his nanny grabs his ear.</p><p>Scolded for running off, for pulling down the curtain- he’s so mad they found out that was him- and for being late for something so important, Daishou doesn’t get an inch to breathe until he’s sitting down at the banquet table on his father’s left. His mother sits to his right.</p><p>The emperor stands to offer a hand, welcoming the Yamaka family to the table in an official manner.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome,” his father calls, and they step through the door in single file before fanning out to Lord Yamaka’s left and right, mirroring how Daishou and his mother sit on either side of the emperor.</p><p>It’s then that Daishou finally gets a proper look at the Yamaka princess. The person they’re deliberating his marriage to.</p><p>“Lord Yamaka, Lady Yamaka, and of course, Princess Yamaka. Please, come in. Sit. Enjoy. We’re honored to have you as our guests.”</p><p>There’s a tight way his father speaks that has Daishou’s fists tightening under the table.</p><p>The princess stares at him, even from under the veil, and Daishou wonders idly what she sees in him, on the surface, like he sees in her.</p><p>Does she think he’s handsome like he thinks she’s pretty? A regal prince of a faraway territory? Or does she see a snake she’s going to have to wrangle into a little cage?</p><p>Dinner is served and Daishou eats, but not as much as he probably should. He’s too nervous. He can’t stop thinking about all the reasons they’re doing this. Playing sweet to formalize a deal to send their son away. More than once he looks to his mother, and his father, and their easy talking. He can see the rigid lines though, the way they sit straight, the way their hands move.</p><p>The cocktail of emotions brewing in him, of bitterness and hurt, but understanding and the struggle to accept what he can’t change… it’s more than he can handle.</p><p>Lord Yamaka’s eyes keep watching the golden fangs behind their lips more than he does their eyes.</p><p>He tries not to stare at the princess across the table, but she stares at him the entire time. He knows. He can feel her eyes on him. Normally he’d take something like that as a challenge, but he’s already in enough trouble without potentially upsetting their guests too.</p><p>Once dessert is brought out, drinks have been shared, and people are a little more relaxed.</p><p>Daishou sees Numai now and again as he passes the doors of the dining hall, going about his work. Every time, though, he makes eye contact with Daishou, even for a brief moment.</p><p>When his eyes turn to the door again, expecting Numai to pass, the princess turns her head to watch too, following Daishou’s eyes. Curious about that, the prince watches her instead. When Numai does in fact pass by the doors, his attention snaps to the princess, and he trips over his own feet.</p><p>Both Daishou and the princess snicker, and the unexpected sound of it from across the table makes Daishou pale a little. It was the first sound he’d heard her make the entire visit.</p><p>He feels his face go hot.</p><p>After that, he doesn’t stare at her, but his eyes drift back to her more than anything else.</p><p>“Suguru-”</p><p>Daishou looks up at his father quickly, staring with wide eyes. His father’s expression softens a fraction.</p><p>“Behave tonight, child. No sneaking out from under Madam Nakamura.”</p><p>He drops his eyes, giving him a little nod. He doesn’t trust his voice to speak.</p><p>His parents will probably continue their hosting in the springs, and afterwards, they may even sit together and strike up a deal properly. Or, the Yamakas will have seen that Daishou is unfit for their daughter, and all of this will have been for nothing.</p><p>The fact Daishou is caught between two shitty situations makes his blood boil. If they agree, he leaves his family and his home for the rest of his life. If they decline, Daishou’s life is still caught in the balance. He feels as though there are a bunch of knives tied above his bed.</p><p>When he looks back, the princess Yamaka is being ushered away gently.</p><p>Daishou has a feeling he knows where she’ll be staying tonight, and if he doesn’t, he can bet Numai will know. He leaves the table unceremoniously, pushing away and almost tripping over his feet in his haste. His nanny calls his name, but he’s already out the doors, headed down to the barracks to see if he can’t coax Numai out.</p><p>Slipping around viper Oumizu isn’t too hard. He’s good, but Daishou’s gotten pretty good at being sneaky. That, or viper Oumizu knows he’s there, and never says anything. Daishou would like to think he’s just that cunning.</p><p>Peeking in through the window of the guardhouse, Daishou rounds to the door, eyes scanning the kraits all pulling off armor and running themselves down with wet cloths. He tries not to stare.</p><p>“Prince Daishou,” Hiroo tilts his head, peeking at Daishou from his bunk, out from under the black fringe that covers his eye. “What’s up?”</p><p>A few of them fall in to see how he is, smiling and talking casually as if he were one of them, and with how often he visits, they really are just… friends. It’s something Daishou is glad for, because his tutors tell him in his etiquette lessons that it’s common for betrothed to be intensely loyal, because it’s rare that princes and princesses have friends outside siblings.</p><p>Not Daishou, though! He knows all the kraits working up towards their cobra rank by name.</p><p>True, part of it is because he’d much rather be a soldier than a prince, but they don’t let him live that down when he mentions it, so it’s been a long time since he’s said anything about it. They know though, and in knowing, welcome him casually and warmly.</p><p>“Do you know where krait Numai is?”</p><p>“He left just before dinner finished up,” Seguro offers, looking to the others for more information, “Did he say anything?”</p><p>Soft murmurs of uncertainty ripple through the barracks. No one’s sure where he went. Daishou purses his lips before nodding, “Right. I’ll find him.”</p><p>He doesn’t say his thanks, and instead bolts back out of the guardhouse. He hears viper Oumizu startle when he darts past, but he needs to find Numai. The older man doesn’t say anything to his retreating back, so he’s probably safe.</p><p>Ducking into the side corridors, Daishou takes the quickest route up to his room, stopping only once to make sure he doesn’t run into Madam Nakamura who he can hear muttering soft curses to one of the servants while they collect up the washing for the day. He really does give the old hag hell, but he doesn’t like her much, and she doesn’t like him, so he thinks it’s fair.</p><p>Numai is standing outside his room, his back to Daishou when he flutters free from the drapes. He startles when Daishou calls, “KAZUMA!”</p><p>Turning sharp, he stares with wide eyes and a snarl on his lips, “What? For fucks sake- You don’t need to <em> shout </em>.”</p><p>Daishou doesn’t care about whatever it is he’s saying, and crosses the distance between them, grabbing up Numai’s hand. He doesn’t notice the stiffness that squares Numai’s shoulders at the touch.</p><p>“The princess. She’s- well, Lord and Lady Yamaka went to the spring,” he assumes, “so- so she’s in the guest wing, right? Do you know where?”</p><p>Blinking quickly, Numai takes his hand back from Daishou’s grip, “I… I mean, not specifically, but it can’t- <em> wouldn’t </em>- be that hard to find her. We don’t have any other guests right now, and there’s probably a parade in and out of there right now, getting everything ready for the lord and lady to retire to their room for the night.”</p><p>Expectant eyes stare at him. Daishou purses his lips to blow some of his bangs away from his eye, “Well?”</p><p>“Well what?” Numai’s expression sours a little.</p><p>“Take me to her. You know where she is. Mostly. I want to talk to her.”</p><p>“Suguru…” His voice is quiet, “You know I can’t.”</p><p>“We’ve done so much that we couldn’t, that everyone said not to-”</p><p>“And gotten in trouble for most of it,” Numai points out.</p><p>Daishou waves a hand, “Yeah, yeah, but who cares about that?”</p><p>“I care, Daishou.” The change in name and tone makes the prince falter, looking him over as he continues, “The older we get, the more important it is that I’m responsible. You certainly aren’t going to be, so someone has to! And as the one who’s already been sworn to your name, and your name alone, I need to do a better job not only making sure you’re safe, but that you’re upholding your duties as prince of Nohebi.”</p><p>“For as long as I <em> am </em> prince- Kazuma, we’ve been <em> over this </em>,” Daishou insists.</p><p>It’s then that Daishou notices the redness in Numai’s jaw, the middle already starting to purple a bit. Realizing it’s been seen, Numai turns his face to try to salvage something- his dignity most likely. Daishou’s own jaw tightens. His krait had been standing in such a way that most of his face was turned away. To hide it.</p><p>Reaching a quick hand out, he turns Numai’s face, careful not to touch it directly, “Who?”</p><p>“Viper Oumizu. Who else? The emperor was busy- and you can’t expect him to slap me himself. He’d order someone to do it.”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Daishou puts his hand down, half turning on his heel to pace.</p><p>He got Numai hurt. </p><p>It’s just a small hurt, he knows, and Numai won’t make a fuss out of it. He’s certainly had a hell of a lot worse injuries in his training than a slap to the face that may not even properly color. That’s not the point, though. The point is, Numai got hurt. Because of him.</p><p>“Tell me what happened,” Daishou stares him down.</p><p>Numai stares right back for a breath, two, but buckles, knowing he can’t deny the prince.</p><p>“In lieu of Madam Nakamura, I’m still your sworn. I may still only be a krait, but I’ve already promised, even if informally, to guard your life and bear the responsibility of… <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Daishou ducks his head, half turning the other direction, because he’s angry, and he’s frustrated, and he doesn’t know what he’s meant to do with his body, much less his words.</p><p>He settles on putting his face in his hands and huffing hard. Like a child.</p><p>(He always insists he’s not a child, but he and Numai are the same age and Numai isn’t even a cobra yet and-)</p><p>“I didn’t ask for that.”</p><p>“You didn’t get a choice.”</p><p>“Neither did you,” he snarls suddenly, looking up from his hands. “Boo, neither of us got to pick the lot we’ve got in life- I fucking know- you’re my guard and responsible for me and my duties as prince of Nohebi.”</p><p>“No-” Numai puts a finger up, tilting his head at the audacity-</p><p>“But what if I’m not the prince anymore?”</p><p>“<em> Suguru </em> !” His name comes as a punched out sigh of exasperation. “You can’t just <em> stop </em> being a prince.”</p><p>“Why? It’d fix all these problems, wouldn’t it? People want to murder me for being the prince. We might never be able to come home again, <em> because I’m the prince </em>. So what happens if I renounce my title?”</p><p>He knows he’s being childish about this. He’s childish about a lot of things. Daishou doesn’t really think he gets much of a choice in that, either, though. </p><p>He’s been learning since before he could remember the etiquette behind being a prince, and at this point he doesn’t really know what it was all for if he’s going to be married off anyway. What did he go through, and what did Numai swear himself to Daishou for, if he was simply going to be sent away to some far away territory to live out the rest of his life in solitude? Solitude save for the man shackled to him, and a partner he <em> also </em> didn’t get a say in.</p><p>Daishou’s never had a say in anything and it’s beginning to dawn on him. And it pisses him off.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.”</p><p>Numai’s voice is firm, and his shoulders are squared. He stands facing Daishou now, even as the forming bruise on his face catches the light.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t be talking to me like th-”</p><p>“I’ll talk to you however I want. You’re being a selfish, childish <em> brat </em>.”</p><p>Daishou shows his teeth in an agitated gesture.</p><p>His guard continues, though, “You renouncing your title won’t take back the fact you are the blood heir of Nohebi.” Numai’s hands reach, holding Daishou’s slim wrists, “Prince is just a title. It’s the blood in these veins that they’re after. If you can willingly refuse, you can willingly demand your rightful place back. Marrying away is your only choice.”</p><p>Slowly, carefully, the prince pulls his hands from Numai’s grip, holding his hands together to look at his palms, his wrists, and think about the blood his family is so eager to spill.</p><p>“Besides,” Numai lets his shoulders slump a little, tilting his head as he tries to keep Daishou’s attention, “it won’t change the fact that Princess Yamaka will have to marry.”</p><p>Daishou shifts from foot to foot, “It’s not my responsibility to keep her from a stranger. I’m a stranger too.”</p><p>“You are, but you know she could go to someone who might mistreat her. You wouldn’t do that, would you?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Daishou insists, “She’d be my… wife. I’d do all I could to… keep her happy.” It sounds stilted and rehearsed, and he squirms under the weight of the words, but he still says it.</p><p>“Life’s not fair, Suguru,” Numai says gently, “And for as much of a little bastard as you can be, selfish and mean, and the amount of <em> shit </em> you steal- you didn’t get to decide if you wanted to be a prince, and even though you sat through <em> most </em> of your lessons, and upheld the Nohebi honor, you don’t get a choice in the title ultimately being taken from you, either.”</p><p>Jaw set, Daishou can’t look at Numai.</p><p>He feels a bone deep ache from how hard he’s been struggling against things he simply can’t change, and a weariness at the desperation of clawing for some kind of autonomy.</p><p>It’s just not fair.</p><p>But Numai is right, and life isn’t fair.</p><p>The choices he makes here and now decide what will happen in his future, and in a huge manner, if he even <em> has </em>a future.</p><p>“I need to see her, Kazuma,” Daishou says firmly, even if his voice is low.</p><p>“Suguru,” Numai sighs gently, reaching for his shoulders.</p><p>Daishou looks up at him and something in his eyes makes Numai stiffen. He huffs hard through his nose and lets his hands drop away.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m coming with you. If you’re caught, I’ll be lucky to end up with a matching bruise at the very least.</p><p>Pursing his lips tight, Daishou shows his teeth, “I know, alright? I don’t want this to keep coming back on you, but you’re sworn to me.”</p><p>“Now he gets it,” Numai drawls, rolling his eyes.</p><p>A grin cracks across the prince’s face and his eyes shimmer, “This is exciting!”</p><p>“Don’t start,” Numai moans, following Daishou as he turns past him to head down the hall to his bed chambers.</p><p>“You remember sneaking into the Source?”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“This is the same thing.”</p><p>“This isn’t the same thing.”</p><p>Daishou fixes him with a look, nodding once, insisting, “This is the same thing.”</p><p>“Ogling at the heart of Nohebi’s magic isn’t the same as sneaking into a foreign princess’ chambers while she’s alone.”</p><p>“And why not?” Daishou asks, pushing past Numai into his room as he pulls at his clothes, undoing the clips along the sides of his vest to disrobe. “They’re both protected and revered and all that.”</p><p>Clothing falls away unceremoniously. He can’t be wearing something so flashy if they’re going to go on some daring midnight mission. He really does feel like one of the kraits when he does things like this, even if it gives Numai a headache. He’s going to have to learn to live with the headache that is Daishou since he’s already resigned himself to his fate.</p><p>“I’m going to skin you alive one of these days,” Numai warns, shutting the door behind them so he can follow behind, picking up Daishou’s discarded clothing so he doesn’t get in trouble for <em> that </em> too.</p><p>“I’ll send Nori. They’ll probably stay in the spring late into the night. We just have to wait until sundown when most of the servants have retired.” Daishou lays the plan out while he digs around in his trunks for light fabrics in dark colors.</p><p>“And what if Nori gets caught?”</p><p>“She’s better than that, Kazu-kun, have some faith.”</p><p>While he gets changed, Numai leans into the tall enclosure that takes up nearly a quarter of one of the chambers, offering his hand.</p><p>Nori is Daishou’s snake, a familiar bound to him by magic, and a very good girl. She knows Numai well enough that when she lifts her head and stares up at him, she winds herself up and onto his arm. She’s a fairly harmless breed of snake, but she’s Daishou’s pride and joy.</p><p>Numai wonders if he’s thought about what will happen with her when a deal is struck. He squashes it down, because it doesn’t matter right now. They can deal with that later.</p><p>When he comes back around with her wrapped around his arm, Daishou smiles, leaning in with a soft rapid click of his tongue to get her attention before rubbing her head gently. She moves from Numai’s hands to Daishou’s and something happens between them, a spark, and Nori’s eyes don’t leave Daishou’s. It’s weird. Numai’s always thought familiars were weird.</p><p>He opens his door a crack, and when she slips out into the hall, she sticks to the corner of the hall, in the shadows, and Numai never spots her again. He chocks it up to some kind of magic.</p><p>“Where did you send her?”</p><p>“To keep an eye on the springs and the library. That’s the most likely place they’ll hold conference to talk about a deal. She’ll let me know if something changes.”</p><p>A cold shiver runs down Numai’s spine at the thought. Definitely weird.</p><p>Daishou tugs his hood up, dropping his face into shadow. When he opens his mouth, the shine of his fangs is the only thing discernable.</p><p>“Come on, before Madam Nakamura comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Numai makes a hand signal and Daishou stares at him.</p><p>He crosses the hall and tugs his ear, leaning in to keep his voice low, “All that leering at the kraits training and you didn’t learn signs.”</p><p>Daishou wants to bite his fingers.</p><p>Pressing up against the wall beside Daishou, Numai listens intently, but ultimately deems it good, leaning him around the hall into the wing the princess is staying in. They’ve seen a couple servants, but have managed to stay out of sight, or at least out of interest.</p><p>“That one,” Numai points. There is a crack of light under the door, and Daishou glances up and down the hall before crossing to the door, opening it with a push.</p><p>Light floods the hallway and Daishou slips inside. Numai is right behind him and the door is shut behind them.</p><p>Princess Yamaka sits on the bed and stares, eyes wide, running a brush through her hair.</p><p>Numai slaps a hand over Daishou’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m <em> actually </em>going to bite you.”</p><p>He doesn’t move his hand, but Daishou hears his voice, close with how he’s holding his head and keeping his eyes from seeing her. She doesn’t sound like she’s moved from the bed.</p><p>“Forgive us, Princess,” Numai addresses her formally, “Prince Daishou insisted he needed to speak to you. I didn’t- I didn’t think that you’d be unveiled.”</p><p>“She’s relaxing in her room, of course she’s unveiled.”</p><p>“You thought about it?!” Numai hisses, tugging his ear again, but not letting go of the hand over his eyes.</p><p>“Yes? Ow! I don’t give a shit about that, Numai- get off me you pain in the ass,” Daishou growls, pushing at him until the princess interjects and they both freeze.</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>Her voice is like honey. Daishou’s going to keel over right here, on the spot.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Numai clarifies, wanting to be sure the young lady is respected.</p><p>“Yes,” she insists. “I don’t care about it, either.”</p><p>Slowly, Numai lifts his hand from Daishou’s face, and after he can blink at the light, he pushes it away with disgust. Damned meathead. </p><p>Getting a proper look at the princess, Daishou is stunned into silence. He blinks owlishly, his mouth just a little ajar. He doesn’t register Numai’s mild exasperated huff beside him. Her hair is warm and long, and falls around her shoulders. She’s clothed, of course, but without the veil, and the vulnerability of brushing her hair out, Daishou’s heart hammers hard.</p><p>“I uh- it’s um-”</p><p>“Hopeless,” Numai shakes his head. “Spit it out already, <em> sire </em>.”</p><p>She offers a smile and Daishou’s knees feel weak.</p><p>“Mika.”</p><p>“Wh- uh-”</p><p>“My name. I thought I’d get one question out of the way.” She snickers before going back to brushing her hair.</p><p>Numai urges him a little farther into the room, keeping his back to the door. Hopefully nobody else comes around for as long as it’s going to take for Daishou to figure out how to work the knot out of his fat tongue. He’s never seen the prince this much of a mess before. It’s kind of funny.</p><p>“Mika,” Daishou repeats, coming around to the end of her bed. “Mm, my name’s Suguru.”</p><p>“Suguru,” she says it back to him, and he nods a few times. Mika smiles again, setting the brush aside, “Alright then, Suguru, what did you come all the way over here for? And with one of your guardsmen, too?”</p><p>She eyes him up before putting a hand to the side of her mouth, as though to block her whispering when she asks Daishou, “Is he the one who tripped over his own feet at dinner?”</p><p>Daishou bubbles with laughter, giving Numai a look. His face tugs like he’s trying not to smile, but it’s not working. He simply nods for her and her lips tighten as she tries not to smile too.</p><p>Numai looks at anything but the two of them. There’s a flush all the way into his ears.</p><p>“I… came to see you.”</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>“What do you mean, is that all?” Daishou clicks his tongue.</p><p>“You’re risking getting us all into a load of trouble to say hello?” Mika raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Numai stage whispers from across the room, “I like her.”</p><p>Daishou narrows his eyes at him, hissing back, “Nobody asked you.”</p><p>Easing himself down onto the end of the bed so they’re at eye level but out of arms reach out of respect for a near stranger, Daishou continues, “Do you think they’ll finalize this deal?”</p><p>Mika looks him over, then glances away, watching the cool fire in the hearth, “I don’t know.”</p><p>A quiet settles on their shoulders, and Numai tries not to sweat thinking about the limited time they have. This is important to Daishou, and may be good for Mika, but the amount of trouble they could get into will be more than a slap to the face.</p><p>“Well,” Daishou tries, then falters, swallowing hard. He picks at the hem of his shirt, “If it will, I will do what I can to make it… not as awful as it could be.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her shoulders relax a little, and Mika stands up, shuffling a step to the side so she can sit closer to him. She’s the one who reaches for his nervous hands. Her fingers are soft against his palms.</p><p>“You are sweet, Suguru,” she gives him a small smile, “But don’t think it would all be on you. You’re being forced into something just like I am. Just like any of us are.”</p><p>She means the royals. In nine cases out of ten, the royals in each territory tend to marry other royals of other territories. For a family as renowned as Daishou’s, it’s uncommon to marry from a territory as small as the Yamaka’s. But Daishou understands why it’s happening the way it is. If he were in a bigger territory, he may have more power and sway, and be able to do something about whatever will happen here in his home, with his family. With the power her family has, marrying her would render Daishou virtually powerless.</p><p>Acid licks up his throat at the thought.</p><p>“I would try my best too, you know,” Mika reassures him.</p><p>Swallowing hard again, Daishou tries to will away the strange lash of warmth burning his eyes. He nods a few times and offers her a smile.</p><p>“Do you even want to be a princess?” Daishou asks, and as soon as the question is out, he regrets it. Not because of any way that Mika responds, but more because he feels sick all on his own.</p><p>Mika squeezes his hands, “Sometimes. But I am. And you’re a prince.”</p><p>“If we weren’t?” Daishou asks, voice small. His brows are pinched tight enough he can feel a headache brewing.</p><p>“Then we may not have met,” Mika grins, and it feels like basking in the sun. “We are, though, Suguru, and we need to make the most of it.”</p><p>“Numai…”</p><p>Another squeeze to his hands as Mika looks to his guard, then back to the young man she may one day end up marrying.</p><p>“Krait Numai has a job, just like we do. I’m sure he’s already told you that, though. All the guards are over dramatic messes.”</p><p>Numai pointedly looks away as Daishou snickers a weak sound. The prince nods for her, “He is.”</p><p>Mika smiles at Numai, even if he’s not looking at her, “Thought so.”</p><p>Daishou squeezes her hands in return, and then makes a bold move, and lifts them to kiss over her knuckles. It’s gentle, and respectful, and he lets her have them back afterwards.</p><p>“We’ll make a pact, then. If the deal is agreed upon, we’ll do our best to make this as painless as possible. For each other’s sake.” He sounds so sure of himself that it takes her by surprise. He adds, a little quieter, “And for Numai’s sake. As if he can weasel out of it now.”</p><p>Her laughter sweeps through him like a cool breeze and warm water and sweet fruits and all the good things he can think of.</p><p>It might be a little early, but he might be in love.</p><p>Maybe this won’t be as dreadful as he’s imagined.</p><p>She offers out her pinky, the rest of her fingers bent.</p><p>The prince stares at the gesture, not understanding. Mika nods her head, and Daishou hesitantly mirrors her gesture with his own hand. She links their fingers and tightens them, and Daishou follows suit.</p><p>“Deal,” Mika promises. </p><p>“Deal,” Daishou agrees.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Daishou bursts into his own bedroom and throws himself down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, a little out of breath, careful of Nori wound along his arm where he'd picked her up from the hallway after she'd done such a good job scouting for him.</p><p>Numai closes the door when he follows him into the room.</p><p>Sitting up quickly, buzzing with energy, Daishou’s voice carries, “Kazuma! She’s incredible!”</p><p>“She is,” he agrees.</p><p>“She’s beautiful, she’s <em> sharp </em>, she’s so…” He flops back on the bed with a sigh.</p><p>“She is,” Numai smiles.</p><p>“Do you think the deal will be made? Do you think the Yamakas will take me?”</p><p>Undoing sections of his armor like the night before, Numai sets them aside one at a time, “I don’t see why they wouldn’t. You’re a loudmouth who’s never on time for anything because you’re a selfish little pain in the ass-”</p><p>“Alright!”</p><p>“But you’re stubborn, smart, and you come from a prestigious family. And the fact you stare at her with such reverence, even veiled, probably says something to the respect you’ll have for her.”</p><p>Daishou runs a hand through his hair, letting himself go lax.</p><p>They talk long into the night about what they’ll take, how Numai will deal with being away from the rest of the kraits he’s trained for so long with, what Daishou plans to do with Nori, and in the darkest hours, with the coldest winds whipping over the dune, they talk about never seeing their families again.</p><p>Numai is even slower to rise in the morning than Daishou is, having gotten even less rest, but they both make it to breakfast on time, miraculously.</p><p>Over another meal, his father takes the head of the table to inform them all that they’ve decided, and just like that, Daishou now has a fianc<span>é</span>e.</p><p>He and Mika exchange looks from across the table, and Daishou both feels like his heart has grown wings, and that he’ll never find the bottom to his stomach after it plummets.</p><p>Nobody comments on the tears that drip from his chin when they see the caravan off.</p><p>Prince Daishou will be following their lead before the next moon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Willow for betaing this beast!</p><p>If you have any questions, feel free to ask!<br/>And if you'd like to retweet and share the fic, you can do so <a href="https://twitter.com/likeabomb_/status/1366608319696105479?s=20">HERE!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>